But Tasha!
by TimeyWimeyINTJ
Summary: Stories where Clint acts like a child and Natasha deals with it. Super short things somewhere between oneshot and drabble length. No real plot, just fluff.
1. Chuck-E-Cheese

**Hey guys! Btw, today is the one year anniversary of when I joined Fanfiction! Yay! *throws tiny party all by herself* I keep writing these random little fics about the Avengers, but I can't seem to write anything for my multi-chap fics! It's very frustrating. So for anyone who follows my other story "Suddenly, A Box!", please don't think that I've abandoned you! My Doctor Who muse has deserted me, replaced mainly by The Avengers and PJO, however I WILL get to it! For now, I give you: Childish!Clint and Natasha dealing with him! Russian translations are at the bottom. **

"But Taaaashaaaaa!" Clint whined, taking her hand beseechingly. Natasha wasn't sure how they had ended up in Chuck-E-Cheese, but she was leaving as soon as possible.

"No." Natasha yanked her hand from his grip.

"But it's rainbow colored! Pleeease!" Clint hugged the bright yellow claw machine.

"Clint, stop it. Now." Natasha put her hands on her hips and glared. Clint looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"идиот. Fine." Natasha reached into her pocket and handed Clint a dollar bill.

"Thanks Tasha!" Clint grinned at her and carefully slid the paper into the slot.

"It's not going to work." She said blandly as he maneuvered the claw over the small, brightly colored rubber ball.

"Of course it'll work, I have perfect aim!" Clint pressed the ickle red button and watched anxiously as the shining chrome claw descended, drawing closer to the prized bouncy ball, closing over — nothing. The claw returned to its original position.

"Tasha, give me another dollar!" Clint stared at her pleadingly.

"How is it that you grew up in the circus, but you still don't know that these things cheat?" Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, one: I grew up in the circus, not the arcade! And two: THEY CHEAT?!"

"Yes Clint, they cheat. Can we go now?" Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the claw machine. He tried to extricate himself from her clutches, stretching out his free hand.

"But Tasha, I want the rainbow ball!" He wailed.

"I'm sure Stark has enough money to buy a million of those, ask him." She told him, but he had finally gotten free and was back at the claw machine.

"Nat, I can't just buy one! I have to conquer the machine! Make it believe that I am supreme!"

"Come on Вы пиявка." Natasha said, slightly amused.

"Naaaaat! Pleeeeeeeeeease!" Clint whined.

"Fine." Natasha smirked and smashed the glass window on the arcade game, reaching inside to hand Clint the rainbow colored bouncy ball.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled an employee, gaping at the shattered glass.

"Send the bill to Stark Industries. Come on Clint, you ребенок."

Clint bounced his new toy on the parking lot as they made their way to the black convertible they had driven from the helicarrier, almost losing it multiple times. When they got to the Tower, Clint started bouncing the little ball off people's heads. Very annoying.

-.-. .-.. .. -. - / .. ... / .- / .- . .. .-. -.. -

**ребенок » baby**

**Вы пиявка » you leech**

**идиот » idiot**


	2. Air Gun Fight

**Hello again! Thanks to Niom Lamboise for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I've decided that I'll update whenever I get an idea for another chapter, so it won't be regular. I give you Tone Tone and Clintikins being ridiculous! Sadly, I do not own the air gun company airsoft. **

"Clint! What are you doing up there?" Natasha yelled up to Clint, who had positioned himself at the top of the highest tree in the park.

"I'm scouting the area!" Clint shouted, starting to climb down.

"Why?" Natasha asked, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from passers by. Clint dropped to the ground next to her.

"Because me and Tony are planning to have an airsoft battle tomorrow, and I need to know all the best vantage points." He declared.

"Tony and I, not me and Tony." Natasha corrected.

"You say potato, I say tomato. You wanna help?" Clint queried.

"No, we have a meeting with Fury and we're late. You're coming with me." Natasha commanded.

"But Tasha, I don't like having meetings with Fury, he's boring and all he does is yell at me." Clint complained. Natasha continued to haul him through the park towards her car.

"Pleeease Tasha! Pleeeeease!" Clint persisted. Natasha smirked.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, stop it Nat! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Clint squealed. Natasha did not let go of his ear.

•~The next day~•

"Come out where I can see you, Birdbrain!" Tony yelled from behind a tree in the park.

"Never!" Clint replied from behind him. Tony whirled around.

"Ha! - Huh?" Clint wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly, an airborne pellet stung Tony in between the shoulder blades.

"Ow! Show your face, Feathers!" Tony growled, "I have a few tricks of my own!" He pressed a small, imperceptible button on his sunglasses to turn on the thermal imaging he had installed yesterday. The world turned into a display of blue and green, with pinpricks of red and yellow. Tony turned full circle, coming face to face with a red blob. He yelled in surprise and shot a pellet at the blob, realizing too late that it was not Clint, but Natasha. He slowly reached up and took off his sunglasses to find The Black Widow glaring at him.

"Clint! Call off your girlfriend! Birdbrain! Help meeeeee!" Tony screamed as he sprinted through the park, followed by a very angry Natasha.

Clint laughed from the perch he had scouted yesterday. Until Natasha came after him. She had Tony by the foot and Clint by the arm as she dragged them into the Tower.

"Tasha! Let me go!" Clint squirmed.

"I'm sorry, Romanoff! Let go of me! Pepper! Save me!" Tony wailed as he and Clint were hauled into the kitchen and dropped. Pepper looked at them with an amused expression on her face.

"What did you do?"

**What's that, review button? *indiscernible whispering* You want them to review? Okay, I'll tell them. **

**Hey guys! Review!**


	3. Sandwiches Are Not Ice Cream

**Thanks so much to Avengers13, Guest, Ealasaid Una, IceDynamiteDragonflyStars, Niom Lamboise, McKenzieAnne, FanFictionQueen1, TARDIS at 221B Baker St, and booboo12361015 for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

Natasha steadied the punching bag before she answered her phone.

"Yeah?" She greeted breathlessly.

"Hey Natasha, it's Dan."

"Hi Dan, how's Clint?" Natasha grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed the lid.

"He's stable. As a Doctor, I recommend at least two full days of bed rest. As a friend, I say tie him down if you have to, because we both know how he is."

"Sure thing. Want me to come and pick him up?" Natasha asked, entering the elevator.

"Nah, I've got a couple agents dropping him off."

"Alright, I'll meet them at the door. Bye Dan." Natasha hung up and exited the elevator at the ground floor of Avengers Tower. She saw Clint, on crutches with multiple bandages, trying to shake off the two agents who were trailing him.

"Damn it, I can walk to the elevator by myself!" He shouted angrily.

"Clint, let them carry your stuff." Natasha said, leaning against the wall beside the elevator.

"C'mon, Tasha! You know I can carry my own stuff!" Clint said as he pressed the button for his floor.

"You could, yes, but you shouldn't. Dan says two days bed rest, minimum." She replied cooly, stepping into the elevator with him.

"Traitor." Clint mumbled sulkily.

"Definately." Natasha smiled. The doors opened and Natasha herded Clint to the couch.

"Stay there." She said sternly, "I'm gonna get you a sandwich." Natasha started to walk to the kitchen.

"But Tasha, I don't want a sandwich! I want ice cream!" Clint whined.

"Well too bad. You're having a sandwich." She continued her journey to the fridge.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because I said so. And get back on the couch." She said, her back still turned.

"Ugh." Clint groaned, sitting back down. "JARVIS, turn on the TV, would ya?"

"Of course, agent Barton." Said JARVIS. The television clicked on, showing a special marathon of some canceled TV show.

"Can I have ice cream later?" Clint asked hopefully over the sound of gunfire on the TV.

"Maybe." Natasha conceded.

"Great! It's later now, can I have ice cream?" Clint smirked.

"I should've seen that coming." Natasha sighed as she sat down in an armchair, handing a sandwich to Clint.

"Nat, this is a sandwich, not ice cream. I thought you knew the difference." Clint said, biting into the sandwich anyway.

"I know the difference, all right. The difference is that is that one is something you can have, the other is something you can't." Natasha replied.

"Then why don't I have ice cream?"

"Shut up."


	4. Master of the Remote

**So so sorry about how short this is! I don't really like how this one turned out. The idea I originally had for this chapter got big enough that I decided to make it a oneshot, which I will post soon. I've got my hands full with my other fics, so I won't be posting on this as often. Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, and reviewed!**

"Well, I'm beat. TV and pizza?" Tony asked as his armor disassembled.

"Sounds perfect." Clint replied, setting his quiver and bow on the counter.

"This proposal of entertainment and food promises to be extremely satisfying!" Thor set Mjolinor on the table. Natasha, Bruce, and Steve silently collapsed on the couches. Clint jumped over the couch from behind, landing less than an inch from Natasha.

"Clint Barton, I swear, if you squish me you will regret it." Threatened Tasha. Clint smirked and kissed her cheek. Natasha looked shocked, not because of the action itself, but because of how open it was.

"Ooooh! Clintasha!" Tony said.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Clint suddenly snatched the TV remote from Tony and started to flip through channels at the speed of light.

"Hey! Slow down Birdbrain!" Tony made a sloppy grab for the remote, which Clint easily evaded. "My tower, my rules! Give me my remote!"

"Clint, give me the remote." Natasha said quietly. He made puppy dog eyes at her.

"But I want the remote, Tasha!" He pleaded.

"Give. Me. The. Remote." She said slowly. Her eyes were murderous. Clint looked scared. For good reason. He gave her the remote and sat down on the couch beside her.

"What? Why does she get the remote?" Tony complained.

"Because you're both too stupid to handle the power." Natasha started flipping through the channels at a speed that was only a little slower than Clint's had been.

"Why are we even using the remote? We have JARVIS and the awesomest movie library in the history of ever." Tony commented. Clint looked stumped.

"Uhh... Because it's fun?"


End file.
